


Take it by the horns, Because life isn't going to give it to you itself.

by Lukenthius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Character Death, Cock Warming, Dad!Tony, Dark Tony Stark, Divorce, Dubious Consent, Extremis Tony Stark, Extremis made his cock bigger, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, He is going to take his happiness himself, Hypnotism, Large Cock, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mildly Dark Tony Stark, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple wives, Old Age, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sixsome, Size Kink, Sort Of, Subspace, Tony Stark Is Done, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tony has 20 Children, Weddings, like one scene, sort of for a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Tony came home after the Civil War broken and beaten but fired up for revenge.Not against his former friends, but against the fates that seem to enjoy not letting him have any happiness.Well, he wasn't going to take it anymore.He was going to take his happiness by force and this little book on hypnotism that he'd found in the Hydra junk in his father's study might just do the trick.





	Take it by the horns, Because life isn't going to give it to you itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this whole thing in one sitting because the idea wouldn't get out of my head.  
03/12/19: Finally got around to spell checking and fixing the terrible grammar. Sorry guys.

Tony placed the book he was reading back into the bottom drawer of his desk and smirked. He knew his plan would work. The government was insistent on getting the rest of the Avengers back on US soil and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop the pardons from coming through.

But there was something else he could do.

He tipped his head back and grinned pleasantly at the beautiful woman lounging naked on the couch in his workshop. Her head was tipped back, dark red waves of hair spilling over the edge of the couch, her chest heaved as her hips rolled down onto the vibrator buried deep inside her.

“Anna, dearest, I need your help.”

She moaned and writhed, desperate and wanting.

“If you help me, I’ll let you come dearest.”

“Oh, yes Tony! Please! Please let me come!” Her hands trembled from where she held them against the armrest on either side of her head, no physical restraints but unable to move them as if they had been encased in vibranium. She’d been told to keep them there after all.

Tony walked over and sat next to her. “Aphrodite.”

Anna’s eyes immediately closed as she dropped the rest of the way into a hypnotic trance. Her body stilled as her arousal quieted. “My voice is soothing to you. My voice brings you great pleasure. It is natural for you to obey me. I bring you the greatest pleasure. No other has ever or can ever make you feel this good. You obey my every command.”

“Yes, sir.” Her voice was breathy, aroused and submissive.

Tony smiled. “I need you to get us to where Rogers and his team are and to remain hidden from sight. You will use a sleep spell to knock them all unconscious. When I am finished with them you will bring us back here and return to the couch. You will remember none of what we did between you getting up off the couch and lying back down.”

“Yes, sir.” Anna stood up from the sofa and her hands moved to form the spells that would keep them hidden from the sight of human or mechanical eyes and ears as well as from Maximoff’s powers. She picked up her sling ring from the side table and slid it on, immediately moving to open a portal.

They both stepped through and found Rogers and his team sat around watching a crappy beat up TV that was barely working. A second later they were all slumped over unconscious. Anna stepped up to Maximoff and began the intricate and complicated pattern of the spell to strip her powers. Tony leant against the sofa and waited. It took nearly half an hour to safely remove her powers but it was well worth the wait.

Tony walked forwards and pulled her out of her chair, letting her hit the ground, uncaring of how she landed. He pulled Barton up and sat him in the now empty chair. “You will remove the sleep spell only enough for him to hear and feel me but not enough for him to move.” She did.

He felt Barton stir beneath his hands and rubbed gently at the man’s exposed shoulders. When he spoke, he kept his voice low and soft, soothing and calming. “You are calm and relaxed. My voice is soothing to you. You feel peaceful.” He kept up the mantra, adding a few other phrases. He knew Barton was trying to fight him but soon the man succumbed to Tony’s will.

“You are deep now. Calm and relaxed. There is nothing but the sound of my voice. I speak only the truth. Every word I speak is completely true. The absolute truth. You trust my words and believe everything I tell you.”

“Yes…” Clint whispered. “’S true. Y’r t’ll’n a Trth.”

Tony grinned at how responsive Barton was being. He was expecting more of a fight. Guess he _was _more susceptible to mind control (Or hypnosis as the case may be). “I had nothing to do with Ross imprisoning you on the Raft. When you were arrested you were supposed to be taken to a UN holding facility for legal processing with access to a legal representative. Ross taking you was illegal. I did not support him in any way. I tried to gather evidence of his crimes but after the Raft was destroyed, I lost all my evidence to convict him of his crimes against you. I am not to blame for your incarceration. You do not blame me. You blame Ross. You are angry at Ross for imprisoning you and at yourself for helping him get away with it by destroying evidence.”

“Yes… not your fault… mad at Ross… mad at me…”

“Tell me something you are angry at me for?”

Tony listened carefully to each of Barton’s reasons for being mad at him or hating him and calmly explained how each one was not his fault and pointed to other people to blame. He left Barton’s irritation at Tony’s constant tech talk and science babble as well as other personal grievances.

He finally finished by making Barton believe that when he left his wife her last words to him were. “If you leave now, don’t bother coming back. I’ll file for a divorce.” Mostly because Laura had filed for a divorce in absentia as well as removing him from her children’s lives. He had no parental rights to his kids. She’d also emptied all of their accounts and given Tony the location of all Barton’s stashes that she knew about.

He then gave Barton some instructions to follow over the next few days and sent him back to sleep.

He repeated the process with all the other members of the team bar Maximoff, erasing all the things they blamed him for and all the anger they held towards him. He knew that without that anger and blame being laid towards him they'll have to be angry at someone else and eventually they'll just wallow in regret and guilt. Most of it was stupid anyway. They had unreasonable expectations of what Tony should do for them and expected him to clean up all their messes. To fix everything.

If they had their way Tony would spend every second of the day making them new gear and tech, seeing to their every need and generally just making their lives better. He wouldn’t do anything they didn’t want, including wasting valuable time working on Iron Man or SI stuff.

Once he was finished with his team, he roused Maximoff and put her under his spell. It was much harder with her as she tried to fight him but perseverance won out and she fell to his control. He had no intention of her coming back to the States or having anything to do with him so he simply gave her all her instructions and put her back under when he was sure they took.

Tony and Anna then stepped back through the portal into Tony’s workshop and the portal closed, sling ring returned to the table and Anna lay back on the couch. Her legs were soaked from where she’d been standing waiting for him to finish, the vibrator still inside her and her body still physically responding to the stimulation, though her mind had disassociated from her body, unable to feel her burning arousal.

Anna came back to herself and arched her back, moaning loudly. “OH! Please! Tony! Love, please! Please!”

Tony smiled gently. “As you wish, my love.” He pulled the vibrator out and thrust his cock in, relishing in her scream of pure ecstasy. He’d long since trained her body to be so much more sensitive to his cock. She was hyper-aware of every ridge and vein, every fraction of an inch of his cock filling her. It filled her with the greatest pleasure she had ever felt.

He thrust deeply into her, chasing his release as he leaned down and whispered her favourite command into her ear. “Come for me.” She came hard, back practically snapping in two with the force of it. Just as she was riding the last wave he whispered again, “Come for me.” Again, she came, long and hard, her pussy clenching tightly around his cock and then again as she road the last wave he commanded her again and again and again until he finally caught his release, pumping his seed deep inside her.

He lay over her gently and kissed along her neck and shoulder. “So good to me, Anna. Love you so much.”

She only moaned and whimpered weakly. A gentle movement of her arm made him chuckle.

“You can move your hands now.”

“Mmmmm.” She dropped one hand into his hair, running her fingers across his scalp.

Eventually, Tony sat up straight and picked up the plug from the bowl of water on the table and the bottle of lube next to it. He quickly lubed it up and slid his cock out, pushing the plug in and trapping his come inside her pussy. She’d been walking around with his come inside her for almost two weeks now. Hopefully, soon they’d find out if she took.

She let out a deep wistful and disappointed sigh. “Soon?”

Tony smiled at her. “Soon, Anna dearest. Soon you’ll have my baby inside you.”

She gave him a tired and dopey smile. Tony grinned back and lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to his private elevator and up to the top floor. The elevator opened into a small room with a large bed, a set of draws Anna’s clothes were sat atop and a door to the en-suite bathroom. Tony gently kissed Anna before moving to the bathroom and getting the enchanted washcloth, always warm and always clean.

By the time he’d finished wiping down her body, she’d recovered enough to stand.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she gave him a little show, slowly slipping on the bright red silk panties, bending over so he could see the deep gold plug disappearing behind the fabric. Next were the bright red and gold lace thigh high stockings and matching garter belt. Then the negligee with the red cups and the gold fabric falling to just below her panties.

Finally, a sheer red robe draped over her shoulders, covering her arms but open at the front, reaching down to his calf.

She pulled the top layer of her hair up into a loose ponytail, the rest falling in waves around her shoulders.

She smiled gently at him and he grinned. He was so lucky to have found not only a gorgeous woman, but one who was also interested enough in him for him to ensnare her, plus she genuinely never had a problem with his other women and was a sorcerer to boot.

So goddamned lucky.

He’d have to thank Steven for sending her to ward the place from Maximoff’s magic. It was a long-term project that allowed him to seduce her, then allowed Pepper, May Parker and Megan Keener to also seduce her and what do you know he barely had to hypnotise her at all. Just ramp up what was already there and erase any negative emotions she might have about it (which there were few).

And Strange had no problems letting her move in with him and become the liaison between them. She didn’t fit in with the other sorcerers.

Tony had carefully constructed the New Avengers, placing a few suggestions here and there to political figures to make sure new regulations got put in place to protect the new team from the self-destruct of the old one, but he’d kept mostly hands-off. He would return to being Iron Man eventually, but for now, he had other priorities.

Like seducing his newest target and adding another wife to his growing family.

Grrrgrrrrmmmrr.

Or eating.

They both glanced at the clock and realised it was almost dinner.

Anna’s eyebrows shot to her forehead. “Wow… I was down for a long time… I didn’t realise I needed to drop that hard. Thank you, Tony.”

Tony smiled sweetly at her. “You know I love you. I’ll always give you what you need.”

All his wives believed that they occasionally needed to do a dominance and submission scene. That the stresses of their lives built up and this was the only way to relieve the stress and become properly relaxed again.

Once a week he would take one of them up to this room where they would begin the scene. He would slowly seduce them and work them up and then they would take the elevator down to the workshop. This one was specifically set up for these scenes. Tony would then hypnotise them. He’d bring them all the way down and reinforce all of their triggers before bringing them up into a headspace where he would plant new suggestions and they would play around for a while, have some great sex and Tony would slowly bring them back up, repeating how much he loved them and was so lucky to have them.

It did mean that Tony had to set aside now four sessions a week but it was worth it.

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t make any of them love him.

All he did was remove any doubts Pepper had about their relationship. This was helped with the addition or May and Megan. With them around Pepper had someone to confide in about her worries about his Hero work, shared by May who now knew her son (formerly nephew, thanks hypnosis) was Spiderman.

As the women bonded, they had each other to take on dates, so it didn’t matter if Tony was stuck in a project and couldn’t stop long enough to go to dinner.

It was easy for Tony to exaggerate that affection and fondness they had for each other as well as planting the suggestion that they all found each other as well as him very attractive and it was completely normal to be attracted to attractive people.

And if they all began having intense erotic dreams about the four of them and woke up desperate need and aching and Pepper frantically rode Tony’s cock while May and Megan made good use of the lovely sex toys that they didn’t remember buying to have a long and intense masturbation session well…

It only took a few weeks before he felt safe to hypnotise them all into being more sensitive to his touch, to respond much more strongly than they would to anyone else. A few drinks and casual touches lead to heavy petting and all three women were falling over themselves to get into his bed.

And once he had them all in bed naked together, he put them all under and had them all touch each other, each brush of skin causing them to become more sensitive to each other’s touches, just as they were to his. He increased their attraction to each other and him and made sure that when they woke in the morning, they would not feel any negative emotions towards the situation.

It felt normal. Right. Like this was where they were meant to be.

And if they were also all much hornier for the next month and felt the need to have sex with him every day while he reinforced their compulsions, that was neither here nor there.

It was also completely normal for them all to look at their three kids and want more. Of course, they would want to carry their husband’s children. What wife didn’t?

Pepper was content with only the one baby. She had a lot of work to do and the board were giving her a hard time about it. She was currently about to go on maternity leave, meaning Tony would have to step up and take over for a while, which would make things a little more complicated for a while but he’d make do.

May was ecstatic with her twins. She and her last husband, Ben, had tried so hard for a child but he just couldn’t give her one. It was one of the things that caused their marriage to crumble and fall apart. They were only one big fight away from a divorce when he died. It was easy to get over him and move on. No love lost there. She had been so scared the reason she hadn’t gotten pregnant before was her fault but here she was with two healthy happy babies growing inside her and she couldn’t be happier. She definitely wanted more after these two. Maybe in a couple of years though.

Provided she carried fully to term, she should go into labour around the same time as Pepper.

Megan likewise was glowing. She’d loved being pregnant the last two times and this time it was only better, with a loving husband and two, now three amazing sister wives, plus her brother-in-law Rhodey and their new houseguest, a mother of three herself, she couldn’t be happier and fully intended to get pregnant again as soon as she was physically capable of it. She felt so sexy and accomplished and confident and loved and it was the best feeling in the world, second only to Tony’s cock deep inside her.

She was also due the same time as May and Pepper.

They were already calling the babies the quadruplets.

Anna had only come to them a few months previous and Tony had fallen for her immediately. She was beautiful, smart, athletic, adventurous and was interested right from the start.

Her third night there Tony had put her under during a backrub. While she was under, he planted the suggestion that she should accept his invitation to just stay at the manor until she’d finished warding it. She should also let him give her a backrub whenever he asked. He was very good at backrubs. See how relaxed and calm and good you feel? You want to feel this way again.

It was a surprise to him when only two days later she admitted to being attracted to him and his wives (while she was under of course. The subconscious mind was so honest it awed him every time). Tony amplified that attraction a little more each day as he put her under, increasing her sensitivity to his touch and implanting the back door. The same word he’d used for his wives.

As soon as she hears his voice say the word Aphrodite, it sent her straight into the deepest part of the hypnotic trance, making everything much easier. It meant he could put all of them under in a second, plant a suggestion and then bring them up with them not noticing any time had passed at all.

It only took a few days before she fell into bed with them.

By the time she’d finished warding the property last month, four months after starting, she was sleeping in their bed every night, responded so well to their touches and was so receptive to Tony’s cock he was in awe. She took the suggestion to increase in sensation so well, she was already so sensitive but the way she was so frantic and desperate for Tony’s cock in her pussy even before he’d taken her under left him breathless.

While he couldn’t make them love him, he could make them believe he loved them without a shadow of a doubt. As he amped up their positive feelings for him, increased their intensity and told them so often that he loved them, it took no time at all for them to fall in love with him.

He couldn’t make them do it, but he could make it easy, effortless and natural for them to do it themselves.

Tony stood from the bed and held his hand out for her. “Shall we, my darling?”

She laughed and fell easily into his arms. “We shall my love.”

He laughed and led her from the room and down the hall to the elevator, then down to the kitchen. Everyone was already gathered there. His seat at the head of the table empty but the space to his left had been left open today, Megan sitting one seat over. Pepper was sat at his right with May beside her and Laura Barton sat in the seat two down from Megan and the kids all crowded around the other end, where Rhodey sat in his wheelchair today at the other head of the table.

He grinned when Peter, Harley and Mercedes all turned and called “Hi Dad! Hi Anna!” at the same time before turning back to their food. The Barton Children called respectable greetings as well and went back to ignoring their mother’s chiding them bout good table manners.

Tony would have to remember to plant that as a suggestion later.

Oh, don’t look at him like that.

He may be hypnotising the kids but he’s not doing anything weird about it.

For Peter, he removed all the negative feelings he had towards considering May his mum instead of his Aunt, as well as any negative feelings he had towards considering Tony his dad. He then amplified those feelings and it only took two days before Peter was calling them Mum and Dad every time.

He may have had to modify Peter’s memories the same way he had May’s to make them believe her relationship with Ben was rough and about to break apart, and also Ben’s relationship with Peter was nowhere near as strong as it was really, so they were both able to move past his death and move on with their lives and if Tony was able to fit himself in there, well, he’d been through enough hadn’t he? He deserved a reward. And they got a huge loving family, financial support and a sense of stability out of it. Win-Win all around.

He’d done the same for the Keener kids. Removed any negative feelings they felt about calling him dad and Harley took to it from day one. Tony was Dad as soon as they moved into the manor. Mercedes took a couple of weeks to warm up to him but as she’d never had a dad before, she was loving it now. Relishing in being Daddy’s Little Girl.

He’d also put in a strong compulsion to get to know each other more and to not feel any jealousy towards each other. Then he’d amplified those positive emotions until Harley and Peter were brothers and Mercedes was their sister. They also began to think of their Mum’s wives as their Mums as well. Considering the four adults married in the same way they did.

So what if they couldn’t legally get married? A bit of paper wouldn’t make a difference.

When Laura had moved in with them all a few weeks ago Tony had been able to hypnotise her that first day as she collapsed into his arms in tears of relief as the divorce paperwork finally went through. He put her under and planted the back door, making use of it several times a day to plant small suggestions that added up to her deciding to stay here with the kids for a while until it was safe to move elsewhere.

That first night when each of the Barton kids had woken up, he’d settled them, put them under and planted a back door which he used to get them to want to stay and to spend time with his kids, get to know them more.

Just yesterday he had begun working on them considering him a father figure. In a few weeks, he’d amplify the negative feelings they have towards Clint, muffle all the good ones as well as burying the best memory they had of him. He then amplified the positive feelings towards himself and his wives as well as Uncle Rhodey.

Kids were so much easier to hypnotise than adults. He could easily make them forget Clint and consider him their Dad within only a couple of days, but Laura was harder and he didn’t want to tip her off. As it was, he already planned to make sure Nathaniel had no memories of Clint.

Also, that middle name was going.

Cooper and Lila have already forgotten it exists and Laura never felt the need to say it, even in her head. Give it a few weeks and he’d have gotten rid of it entirely. He already had a discreet lawyer putting the paperwork through so Nate’s birth certificate just read Nathaniel Barton.

For now, he settled down to dinner with his family and enjoyed the break. Outside, the world ‘celebrated’ the first anniversary of the Avenger’s Civil War and a certain group of fugitives were waking up, the first of Tony’s instructions about to kick in and force them into action that would hopefully mean it takes longer to get back to US soil.

.oOo.

It had been three years now since the Civil War. Shortly after the first anniversary, Tony had convinced Helen Cho to combine her cradle, Tony’s modified Extremis and some NanoTech, assisted by Hank Pym, who had no memory of doing so.

He was now healthier than he’d ever been, his immune system was insane, fighting off everything before it had a chance. He was stronger, faster, more flexible and by using a combination of his nanotech and technopathic abilities he was able to make sure his cock stayed hard after he came so he was now easily able to keep up with all five of his wives.

He had Pepper, May, Megan, Anna and Laura all in his bed, so sensitive and hungry for his cock. They were insatiable but if he was busy working and didn’t have time to pleasure them then they’d just pull out the strap-ons and go. And if all the strap-ons were an exact replica of his cock that was purely coincidental. It had nothing to do with the fact that all of them were unable to be fully sexually satisfied by any cock but his.

As for his kids, he now had not only Peter, Harley, Mercedes, Cooper, Lila and Nate, but Pepper had given birth to a healthy baby girl named Morgan, May had given birth to twins, Maria and Daniel, and Megan had given birth to little baby Edwin. Just like he’d trained her Megan had gotten pregnant the month after giving birth to Eddy. Anna had then given them baby James, quickly followed by Megan’s baby Jessica and then Laura’s baby Scarlett, Megan had then gotten pregnant again, despite doctor’s orders (and Tony telling her to wait until the doctors gave the OK) and had just given birth to tiny baby Leon and was now pregnant again (Tony was trying to lower the compulsion to be pregnant all the time but it was hard and he genuinely did love all of his kids, even if this many babies was hard work.

May was also four weeks pregnant with her next child.

Rhodey had gotten his legs back. Tony had placed the suggestion several times before just putting the man down and placing a compulsion in his subconscious mind and forcing the man to accept the medical help Tony was offering him.

He hated forcing Rhodey’s will like that but it was his only choice in helping his brother recover from his injuries.

Rhodey was now back to piloting War Machine and was engaged to Carol Danvers, Field Commander of the New Avengers and Captain Marvel.

General Ross had been charged with all of his crimes as Tony had finally gathered the last of the evidence he needed. He was executed in part from public outcry against him and in part to appease all of the many, many, many other countries that wanted his blood.

That was over two years ago now.

James Barnes (call me Bucky and I’ll punch you!) was now working for the New Avengers as Tony was able to hypnotise all of Hydra’s triggers out of his head and he’d finally passed the last of his psych evals and tests required to become a full member of the team. It had been announced over TV last week and try to Tony’s suspicions, Rogers immediately tried to come back to the states to ‘rescue’ Bucky.

He and his team are now in holding cells awaiting trial but Tony already knew how it would go.

The prosecution was going after Romanov and Barton first. Both would receive life sentences in different UN prisons over in Europe for all the crimes they committed, Romanov with the Red Room, then SHIELD then The Avengers, and Barton with his crime circus, then as a mercenary, then with SHIELD and The Avengers.

Once both were gone the prosecution would turn to Wilson, who had already received his Court Marshal. He would be sent to the New Avengers to work off his crimes under them.

Maximoff had been killed by Barton the morning after Tony first visited them when she tried to mind control them into killing a pair of Pilots, stealing the plane, coming to New York and killing Tony so their lives could go back to normal.

That only left Rogers.

Tony had developed a chemical that would revert Roger’s body to what it was before the Serum, completely removing any trace of Erskine’s serum from his body.

He would spend the rest of his life in a tiny cell in a maximum-security prison, but Tony didn’t think Rogers would last long in there. Everyone hated him by now.

Tony watched the trials on the TV in his lab, Pepper on her knees under his desk, his cock half-hard and sitting in her mouth. Her eyes were glazed over in pure bliss. She held perfectly still as she’d been told to do, the rapidly growing puddle beneath her going completely ignored. Tony’s cock was in her mouth and her mind was completely blank. Her whole being engulfed in an impenetrable cloud of bliss and pleasure. Nothing mattered. Nothing existed but the cock in her mouth. She was only pleasure and peace and relaxation. All the stress of the last month faded into nothing.

Tony watched with a smirk as Rogers was led away, his tiny body unable to fight against the one guard escorting him from the room.

He looked down at Pepper. “Alright love, suck me nice and good. You can come when I do. “

Pepper moaned as she moved her head frantically over Tony’s cock, desperately chasing her release.

“When you’ve swallowed everything down, you’re going to come back up only remember how blissful and pleasurable this was, how much having my cock in your mouth relaxes you. You will stay sat down there all day and keep my cock nice and warm and you’ll be grateful when I let you suck me and come in your mouth. You’ll come every time I do, but you won’t find any relief from your orgasm, you’ll still be needy and wet and desperate to come but you’ll hold still like a good girl. You’ll only be satisfied when I bring you out from under the desk, lay you out over it and fuck your pussy till you come on my cock four times.” He was close. “Ready, beloved?”

Pepper moaned and her hips gave an aborted twitch, barely restraining the urge to move.

Tony came in her mouth and she pulled back, letting his come cover her tongue and she moaned loudly in pleasure, filling her mouth with his come and keeping it there for almost ten minutes, rolling her tongue around her mouth and revelling in the taste of him before she swallowed it all down and looked blearily up at him, eyes clearer now that she was not in the hypnotic trance but still glazed in lust. She took his cock back into her mouth and sighed heavily, relaxing fully into her position.

Since she was so determined not to get pregnant again Tony decided to fill her with him come some other way. And this was really her fault. She knows by now not to try and fight him. He was going to have to increase her sessions again. Once a month was clearly too long for some of her commands to go without reinforcement.

.oOo.

Tony lay in bed, cradling Laura’s body as she shook. She’d tried to fight him again. Every time she heard Clint’s name some part of her tried to fight the programming so he’d had to take drastic measures. Currently, all of her memories were being re-written. Aided by tiny robots stimulating all the right sections of her brain, Tony commanded her to forget Clint Barton ever existed. Her children were the result of a sperm donor. She’d wanted kids but didn’t want to wait for a man first.

They grew up with her as a single parent.

They never had a father.

Considering Tony had long since erased Clint Barton from her children’s minds he supposed he should have done this before now. Finally, after nearly an hour of commands and tiny electric shocks to her brain, she started giving the right answers to his questions.

“How many men have you ever loved?”

“One.”

“Who?”

“You.”

“Have you ever been sexually attracted to any men but me?”

“No. Only you.”

“Have you ever had sex with any men but me?”

“No. Only you.”

“Who is your children’s biological father?”

“I don’t know. It was an anonymous sperm donation through a clinic. He wasn’t told his sperm was used.”

“Tell me all the people you have ever had sexual or romantic feeling for.”

“You, Pepper, May, Megan and Anna.”

“Anyone else?”

“No.”

“Will there ever be anyone else?”

“No.”

“Good girl. You can come now.”

Laura came with the force of a freight train, blacking out for several minutes as her body convulsed in pleasure, Tony having temporarily amped that part of her brain up to 400%.

.oOo.

Anna gasped and moaned, thrashing against the two mouths ruthlessly attacking her cunt. Tony smiled and squeezed her breast again, calling out, “Come for me, my loves.” And she came hard into May and Pepper’s mouths. Megan moaned loudly from beside her, coming around Tony’s cock as he fucked into her pussy. May and Pepper both coming around the vibrators buried deep inside them.

The sex here really was fantastic. She loved her husband and her wives so very much, even if Tony was far too controlling, using hypnosis all the time. Not that she minded. Her cunt was so much more sensitive now, sex felt so much better and the eternal orgasm denial or only being able to come when he tells her to is incredibly hot.

She glanced over at Megan’s swollen belly. This would be the last time she could have a cock in her before it became harmful for the baby.

Anna didn’t know if her obsession with being pregnant was because after this point Tony didn’t play around with her sexually as much, letting her get a break from the constant orgy that was their lives as kept women, or if she genuinely enjoyed the feeling of being pregnant.

Well, Anna had been working on a spell that would sort that out.

“Tony, my love?”

“Yes, beloved?”

“You know I have been doing some spell crafting lately?”

“Yes?”

“I developed a spell you may want to see.” She cast the spell on herself and her belly swelled rapidly until it was as hard and round as it had been when she was eight months pregnant.

Tony sat up straight and stared at her. “What is this?”

“The spell changes the body to exactly as it would be when at different stages of pregnancy. I can cast it on Megan after the baby is born so her body will always be like she’s pregnant, without actually being pregnant, so no morning sickness, no cravings, no baby brutalising her insides and she can stay that way for however long she wants without getting bigger or losing weight or giving birth.”

Megan’s pupils had fully dilated and she was now shifting her hips, fucking herself on Tony’s cock frantically. “Yes. Please! Oh, Tony please can I?”

Tony laughed and leant over as best he could to kiss her. “Anything for you Beloved. You want to be pregnant all the time, we can do it without risking your health.” He looked over to Anna. “Thank you, Beloved. You are a treasure.” He snapped his hips forwards and came again inside Megan, letting her come around him again.

.oOo.

Megan lay in bed nursing baby Jemma and rubbing her hand over her swollen belly. It felt so strange to have her belly swollen and hard like this but without a child inside. But it was good too. Better even since she could have sex whenever she wanted.

When Tony had first suggested the pregnancy kink she admits she had been dubious, but despite her awful husband she had enjoyed being pregnant with Harley and Mercedes. She didn’t realise how much she loved her pregnant body until her Beloved Tony and her wives began praising her. She felt so sexy and beautiful. Much more confident too.

She was classically pretty. With brown curly hair, a round face, pale skin and brown eyes. But when you compared her to the Italian Beauty of May, or Pepper’s fiery red hair and cute freckles and beautiful face and Anna was just drop-dead gorgeous she should be a model if it didn’t mean other people staring at her wife, well, Megan was not much to look at.

She wasn’t dumb.

She knew Tony had only brought her and Mercedes here because he wanted Harley close so his whole family came along. She knew Tony saw her as an easy way to get what he wanted but even with the whole hypnotism thing he was so considerate and made sure she had everything she needed. It was why he’d brought her and May into his relationship with Pepper in the first place.

Megan and May could be there for Pepper when Tony’s brain was too far in its engineering mode to be able to focus on anything else and Megan and May could be there for each other when Tony and Pepper were off to some SI or Charity thing. The two of them could have a little date night together without those one percent powerhouse epic power couple around to make them feel less.

Though that was never on purpose.

Plus with three of them nagging Tony to do things like eat and sleep he’s been taking but better care of himself. Then Anna came along, then Laura too and their little family had grown so big.

It was a huge struggle, keeping up with all the kids, but she’d never felt more loved before in her life. The six of them always made sure they had a couple hours a week with each of their five partners as well as one to one time with the kids. No one was left out or forgotten in this little ohana!

She chuckled and stroked Jemma’s cheek while she nursed.

That was one of the upsides to actually being pregnant she supposed. Making these tiny little lives, and she was not going to even try to deny how much she loved the feeling of breastfeeding. Maybe she can get pregnant again when they start weaning Jemma.

Or she could convince Pepper to have another one and she’d do the mothering while Pepper worked.

Honestly, if she weren’t still being kept tightly under Tony’s hypnosis Megan was sure Pepper would be doing nothing but complaining to him about how he should do this or that differently. Honestly, the woman was so bossy and no matter how many times Tony put her under and took away her fear of him getting hurt as Iron Man she still panicked too much.

They all did what they could to keep her calm but there was only so much they could do.

The last time Tony went on a mission Anna had had to put Pepper under full hypnosis and reinforce all of Tony’s commands and suggestions until the man himself had gotten home safe and unharmed. Thankfully Anna had brought her out of it just before Tony had come into the room and in the midst of life-affirming-sex he hadn’t noticed Pepper coming up from a drop, especially since they all dropped down over the course of the sex, Tony whispering words of love and admiration to them all the entire time as he took them apart and put them back together whole and happy.

.oOo.

May smiled blissfully as she rocked up and down slowly on Tony’s cock. After his medical procedure a few years ago his cock grew several inches in length and an inch or two in width. He was monstrously huge now and May loved feeling him buried deep inside her. A gentle hand on her hip had her stilling and lying flush against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. She lightly clenched around the base of his cock, feeling the tip stretching her so far inside she could barely contain him.

It took months of sex and constantly having a massive sex toy buried inside her, held in place with a harness before she’d stretched out enough to comfortably hold him like this but oh was it worth it.

She knew at least part of her enjoyment came from the fact that he’d hypnotised her into enjoying it this much but honestly, she didn’t care. She spent most of her time at the hospital, working as a nurse still despite knowing she didn’t have to, but when she was home she was able to spend time with each of her family members, and if she wasn’t doing that she was sat on the biggest, best, most wonderful cock in the whole world.

Gregory whining slightly had her and Tony sigh before she stood up off him, legs a little shaky as she went and picked him up from the bassinet, taking a moment to reassure a worried Dummy that the baby was fine before returning to Tony. She sat back on his cock, baby held securely between their bodies as he fed hungrily and her pussy clenched desperately around Tony’s gorgeous cock.

After Greg had his fill, he was taken back to his bassinet, burped, changed and lay back down to continue sleeping.

May sat back on Tony’s cock and settled in for another four hours before Greg woke up again.

Tony wrapped one arm around her back and leant back in his chair, lounging now and just enjoying the closeness they shared. This was her favourite part of being Tony’s cock warmer. When his brain quieted enough that he put most of his focus on her. A strong, rough, gentle hand caressing her back and sides, while the other worked on holograms. Eventually she would entice him to do something with that magic cock of his but for now, she felt so comfortable sat here, stretched around him, her hands gently, carefully rubbing at his shoulders.

Slowly his movements slowed and she began slowly, rhythmically clenching and moving over him, even as she stroked his shoulders in deliberate motions. He slowly slipped into a happy headspace and she leant forward and gently bit his earlobe. He went limp underneath her and she laughed. “You always go down so easy for me Tony. How do you feel?”

“Good…” he breathed, eyes closed and head tilted back against the headrest.

“That good, Beloved. Now you’re going to follow me down deeper. Deep into peaceful, relaxation. You feel so good don’t you, Beloved?”

“Yes… good…”

“Good,” May smirked and sat upright, moving, twisting and clenching on Tony’s cock. “You love us all don’t you Beloved?”

“Yes. Love you so much. May, so much.”

“What about your other wives?”

“Love them too. So much. All of you. Love you.”

“Good boy Tony.” She felt his cock throb painfully inside her. He was now leaking copious amounts of precome inside of her, slicking the way even more. “The better you feel, the deeper you go and the deeper you go, the better you’ll feel.”

Tony sighed and went completely limp below her, his cock the only part of him not completely loose and relaxed. “So good, Tony. Such a good boy.”

“Yes… I'm a good boy.”

“You are. You know what you’re going to do, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time you send Pepper under, you’re going to ask her why she keeps fighting your Hypnosis. You’re going to ask her why she fights your commands to stop being so scared when you go out as Iron Man, you’re going to ask her why she keeps snapping out of your control. You’ll work her through her issues and you won’t let her back up until she stops fighting you. She’s a bad wife, trying to make you into someone you’re not. You don’t want her to be a bad wife and she doesn’t want to be a bad wife. So next time you get Pepper under, you’re going to make her stop fighting you, even if you have to use some of the more intense and invasive methods. Alright, Tony?”

“Yes. Help her stop fighting. Find out why. Make her stop.”

“Good boy Tony. You know what good boys do, Tony?” she gave a deliberate movement of her hips, telling him exactly what she wanted from him.

“Happy Wife. Good sex.”

“That’s right. I’ve been very patient sat here on your cock for hours. You’re going to give me a good fuck and cuddle me for a while. At least half an hour of cuddling before you can go back to your projects. Understand?”

“Yes, May. Fuck you good, make you come. Cuddle.”

“Good boy Tony. Now wake up.” She kissed him hard as she clicked her fingers in his ear and he woke up kissing her back hard and bucking into her, making her come twice before he did, filling the condom wrapped around him with his come. She quickly lifted herself, pulled it off and discarded it, slipping a new one over his still mostly hard cock and sitting back down on it settling in for a good long cuddle.

Maybe next time she’d convince him to give them back control over their own orgasms but still keep the trigger words. She really enjoyed being able to come on command.

.oOo.

Tony sighed heavily as he stared at Pepper. She was strapped into a breeding stand being fucked in the mouth, pussy and ass by robot arms he was controlling with his mind. It was so incredibly hot but also sad in a way.

He was sad it had come to this. Pepper just wouldn’t stop fighting him.

He set the fucking machine to auto and pulled away from it mentally. The one in her mouth would pull back and let her breathe if her blood oxygen levels dropped too low. He would leave her there for a few hours, the vibrating toys fucking all three of her holes, other arms reaching out towards all of her erogenous zones and torturing her with pleasure.

He’d already altered her brain so everything was four times normal. She was already desperate to come. He could tell by looking at her, but it wasn’t enough.

Tony sat back on the couch and pulled his hypnosis book out of his desk and began reading it through again. By the time he finished it, cover to cover, Pepper was sobbing around the toy in her mouth thrashing in every direction as her body frantically tried to seek release.

He stepped up to her and actually had to touch himself for a moment before stepping in front of her. “Remember Pepper, you’re being punished. You don’t come until I say you can. Understand.”

“PLeasepleasepleasepleaseplease.”

Tony cut her off by shoving his cock deep down her throat. He knew he’d trained her to find having his cock in her mouth to be calming so he was quick and brutal, more that he wanted to be, more than he ever would be under normal circumstances. He came deep down her throat, depriving her of the taste of his come, which he knows she loves before pulling out and letting the toy spring back into position fucking her mouth.

He spent the next five hours fucking her. In her pussy, ass and mouth, letting her taste his come after the first time, knowing it only made her more desperate. Finally, he knew she was in the mental state he needed her in. He slid his cock into her pussy and held it there. “When I come, so will you. When you come you will feel all your positive emotions about me and our wives and Iron Man and our children wash through your entire body. They will flush the negative emotions out. You will no longer be afraid when I go out at Iron Man. Instead all you will feel is how much you love me, how proud you are of me, how much you love our Wives and our Children and know I am doing it for them and you. You will not be afraid anymore. You love Iron Man. It’s a part of who I am and you love me. You love every part of me even Iron Man. When you come you will submit to my will and you will no longer fight your commands. You live to serve me. To obey my commands. You will not fight me anymore.”

He thrust once, twice, three times and came hard inside her, feeling her come along with him.

He filled her pussy with his seed and decided on a whim to replace his cock with a plug, keeping all of his come inside her.

“Now, do you know what you’re going to do Pepper?”

“I won’t be afraid. I won’t fight you. I won’t feel uneasy about the loss of time. I won’t feel uneasy about wanting something I didn’t before I lost time. I love you. I live to serve you. I will obey your commands. I will not fight my commands. I love you.”

“Good. Now, we’re going to go back to the bed and you’re going to go to sleep. You’ll dream happy pleasant dreams of our wonderful loving family and you’re going to feel how much you love all of us. You’re going to float in all of that love and feel it in every part of your body. You’ll stay asleep until your body has rested and when you wake all that love will stay with you. You will never be afraid when I go on a mission and you will not fight your commands. You love us all so much, fighting your commands hurts the people you love and you don’t want to do that.”

Pepper didn’t respond. She wouldn’t for some time, Tony knew.

He lay her down on the bed in the sex workshop and lay down next to her as she drifted immediately off to sleep. He knew that when she woke, she would still be in this state. She will remain like this for at least two days as he worked her commands into her over and over again. He looked up at the ceiling and opened a holographic screen in front of him. On it contains all the commands he’d given Pepper and he ran over them, one by one, repeating the rule out loud five times before moving on to the next one. He read the list five times in this way before he got up to get a drink for them both.

This was going to take a long while.

.oOo.

Laura smiled gently, rubbing the slight swell of her belly. She looked over the garden at all the kids playing in the sun. The oldest five were thick as thieves, rolling around and having a great time. Nate was happy to sit with his baby brothers and sisters, playing in the little splash pool. He and the quadruplets were having a great time splashing about.

James and Scarlett were less sure but were at least in the pool.

Leon refused to go near the water. He was not a big fan of it. Jemma and Greg were both sat with Megan and May who was finally pregnant again, with twins.

Her eyes roved over her wives swollen bellies (Megan still enjoying Anna’s spell) for a moment and felt her pussy clench in want. God, she was so lucky. After spending so long alone and raising three kids by herself not only was it fantastic to have other people to rely on for parenting help but she had five amazing incredibly sexy lovers who loved her back and she had so many children to love and who loved her back.

She looked up and smiled gently at Anna as she passed her a nice chilled drink. “Thanks, Love.”

“Anything for you dearest. You doing okay over here?”

“Yes, just enjoying my sunbeam and watching the kids play.”

“Forgive me but it didn’t seem like it was the kids you were watching just now.”

Laura bit her lip, sharp arousal flooding through her. Oh, yes she was a lucky one indeed. A quick trip inside and one fantastic orgasm later and she was back on her lounger, this time with Anna sat next to her, resting her head against Laura’s belly.

It was almost an hour later that Pepper and Tony came out into the back garden. Pepper was waddling slowly, now a week overdue and suffering for it. She’d been much better lately. She was less fidgety and twitchy and now she didn’t kick up a fuss every time Tony got called out on a mission. Laura was glad. It was causing a lot of stress to all of them that Pepper couldn’t simply stay calm.

Behind them came Rhodey and Carol, waddling just as awkwardly as Pepper with her triplets making her usually small bump so much larger this time. Baby TJ was cradled gently in his father’s arms as he was set down. The second his feet touched the ground he was off, into the pool and laughing loudly, splashing away with the quadruplets.

It had only been five years since they were born. Five years since she’d joined this crazy family but she loved every second of it. Especially if those seconds had anything to do with Tony’s cock being inside her.

Man, she wished she’d conceived her first three the normal way, imagine the sex she could have been having all her life when instead she was sad and alone.

.oOo.

Pepper settled happily into Master’s arms. The baby was in the little hospital crib by the side of the bed but for now, they were quiet. Good. Master liked it when the babies were quiet, it meant they were getting what they needed and were being well taken care of. They would get louder when they get older and become toddlers, but for now, all they could do was sleep or cry because they had a need that needed to be met.

Master stroked her hair gently and kissed her neck. “You did such a good job, Pep.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Master smiled against her skin, but she knew it was a sad smile. She knew he missed something about who she was before but she couldn’t remember what it was. All that existed was Master and their wives and their children. She lived only to serve them.

At work she kept up appearances, making sure no one knew these intimate details of their lives. No one needed to know she called her husband Master or that he controlled her every decision. She just needed that right now. It wasn’t their business.

It was so nice to have someone else take control all the time. To let them make the decisions. She had to do it all the time at work, always be in charge, be the boss, show no weakness. It was liberating to finally let all of that control go.

Harry started shifting and Pepper didn’t need Master to tell her what to do here. She was the baby’s mother. She would see to all his needs, and right now he needed the food she’d been lovingly making for him in her chest.

She settled back against Master’s chest, Harry happily suckling her nipple, filling his tiny belly with all her lovely nutritious milk.

“That was great Pepper. I didn’t have to tell you what to do that time. You’re getting better.”

Pepper’s heart swelled with pride. Yes, she would see to her family’s needs. She would observe them and find what they need and she’d provide it for them. She’d do it before they even needed to ask. Yes. Yes, she could do that. She lived to serve her family.

No more arguments, no more fear when Master goes on a mission, no more unpleasant conversations about her fighting Master’s will.

She would be a good wife.

She lived only to serve her family.

.oOo.

Tony let a deep breath out slowly as he looked around the room. Though not a single chair was empty he knew there were still people who were missing from this celebration. People who absolutely should be here.

A cold, ancient hand gently settled on his and he looked to the side and smiled gently at the same sad smile on Anna’s face. Her hair had long since turned white as snow, her eyes almost completely clouded too. Her face was lined with heavy wrinkled and age spots. But it was still undeniably his Anna.

He knew he was the same. Hair a pale grey, heavy lines and spots across his face. He didn’t feel and inch the age he looked, but he knew his time was running out. He turned his head to see his beautiful Daisy, their youngest Daughter, looking resplendent in her wedding dress. Beside her, TJ sat, face split in a grin so wide Tony was surprised his face hadn’t split in half yet.

Sat on their other side was Carol, sat in the wheelchair Rhodey had used when his spine was broken, heavy shoal wrapped around her body. He knew that tonight she would disappear. With her husband gone and the last (and oldest) of her children finally married and happy she felt it safe to leave. She was going back to the Kree home planet tonight, her body reversing the ageing process along the way so when she arrived, she would look as young and healthy as she was when Tony had first met her and considered her for his wife before deciding not to. He was glad he did now.

He looked around the room and smiled at his children gathered. All nineteen of his other children and all twenty-two of their spouses had made it.

Peter sat near the front of the room, his wife Michelle and her huge belly sat on his left and their husband Ned sat on her left.

Harley and his current wife sat at the same table, though Tony doubted this one would last near as long as the last.

Cooper and his husband (a magician if you can believe it), Lila and her husband, the vet and Nate and his wife, a Marine were all sat at another table.

Mercedes sat with her husband, some brute who happened to be a mechanic. Edwin and his wife Ana were sat with them and it never failed to yank his heartstrings whenever he saw them together, so much like Edwin's namesake and his wife.

Daniel and his wife and Morgan and Maria and their husbands sat at another. Then James and his two wives. Scarlett and her husband.

Leon and his husband sat further back with Jemma and her wife.

Gregory was almost hidden in the back with his husband and Tony had no doubt they were touching each other up under the table. And at their sister’s wedding no less. Even he wouldn’t do that.

Harry with his husband and wife sat opposite Richard and his wife.

Richards twin sister Mary and her husband were sat at another table after an argument a few weeks before threatened to spoil things.

And finally, little Katie with her husband sat at the last table.

It was surreal, seeing all his children in one room after so long. Some hadn’t been able to make it to the last few weddings, and barely any turned up for Harley’s latest.

Sat around and between his kids were other people, his Grandchildren mostly but there were so many now that after Frank, Lily, Jamie, Erin, Astrid and Stephan he’d given up trying to remember names. There was also work colleagues and friends and other people too but Tony was too tired to care who was here.

He was more focused on who wasn’t.

Despite having so many successful pregnancies, her body glowing and powering through them like she was born for only this, Megan’s last pregnancy, with Daisy, turned out to be not so easy. Unexpected complications during labour meant that Megan lived the last five years of her life in a bed. She didn’t suffer. Tony made sure the pain receptors didn’t work so while she knew she was in pain, she didn’t feel it.

Pepper followed two years later when a drunk driver slammed into her car. Happy barely survived the crash and ended up succumbing to his wounds two years later.

May had passed away only last year, slipping peacefully away in her sleep. Old age was something Tony could do nothing about. He was lucky his enhancements kept him alive this long so he could see that last of his children married and happy.

Anna too, the magic that flowed through her helping her endure these last few years. She was quite a few years younger than Tony, but still. They were old.

The reception was wonderful. The best man managed not to upset anyone with his speech and the bouquet was caught by TJ’s younger sisters, each with a hand on it. The glaring match was only stopped by their brother, the third triplet, getting between them, taking the bouquet, and passing it to his fiancé.

Tony stayed sat down the rest of the evening, Anna on one side and Carol on the other. When the night finally closed his and Anna’s nurses came to take them back home.

Four weeks later he and Anna both curled together on their far too large bed and closed their eyes, breathing a deep sigh and slipping off into the night, a peaceful smile on both their faces.

That was how they were found the next morning. Loving each other till the end of their days, their five wedding rings still on their fingers, photos of their family surrounding the bed.

.oOo.

Daisy stood at her parent’s graves and sighed heavily, finally turning away and walking towards her new Husband. She looked at the small red book in her hands one last time before climbing into the car after him. All the way home she read, diligently, at her father and mother Anna’s notes.

_How to make your own happiness._

_Take it by the horns, because the world sure as hell isn’t going to give it to you on its own._

She glanced back up at her husband as he pulled into the driveway of the manor. As they walked in she made the first step to taking her happiness back after the bastard had slept with another woman on their honeymoon.

“Aphrodite.”

He dropped to his knees, eyes glazing over at the trigger she’d put in his head the night before took hold.

Yes. She’d take her happiness by the horns. After all, if her father could take his happiness, so could she.

This bastard would never betray her again.

He lives to serve her after all.


End file.
